1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game calls, and more particularly to a game call that includes a heating element to avoid portions of the call, including the reed from freezing.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Game calls are widely used to attract wild game for hunting or observation. Many of these calls, including duck, goose, deer and predator calls, are designed to be held in a user's hand while air is forced into the call from the mouth of the user, causing vibration of a reed within the call.
In many cases, the calls are used in cold temperature conditions. The cold temperatures may cause moisture from the breath of the user to freeze the reed to the adjacent portions of the call, resulting in either no sound or very unrealistic sound. This freezing of the reed is particularly an issue in situations where there are extended periods of non-use of the call while waiting for game to approach within calling range.
There is known in the art an insulation wrap to be placed around the barrel of the call, that may include a heat pack to warm the call. Unfortunately, this device is awkward to use, adds significantly to the bulk of the call and may affect the quality of the sound made by the call. In addition, in this device the heat is applied to the exterior surface of the barrel of the call.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art. In this regard, the present invention discloses a heated game call having a heated element that is integral to the call and therefore not applied merely to the exterior surface of the call. Instead, heat is provided within the inner portion of the call where the reed is located.